La fiesta de mi vida
by Nahliel Michelangelo Sparda
Summary: Esta es la historia de Nahliel mi Oc, que aparece en el fanfic Gamer Over de Nobody Silent. LETS PARTY
1. Chapter 1

Bueno que onda esta es la historia de Nahliel porfavor dejen reviews y díganme que piensan

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Devil May Cry ni Smash Bros solo de

**Capitulo 1 Cuando hagas una fiesta asegúrate de invitar a gente primero**

-¡DANTEE!-Grito una atractiva joven cazadora de demonios de cabello negro y piel blanca, de al parecer 25 años, con un ojo azul y otro rojo que en ese momento mostraban nada mas que ira pura.

-QUE!? NO NO OFICIAL LE JURO NO SE COMO EMPEZO EL INCENDIO Y TAMPOCO SE POR QUE HUELO A GASOLINA!-Grito despertando un hombre de ojos azules y pelo blanco

–Ah solo eres tu Lady-dijo Dante ahora mas calmado- Escucha acerca de lo de la policía yo te lo puedo expli-.

-NO ME INTERESA UNA MIERDA ESO, QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS QUE ES ESTO!-Grito Lady enojada señalando a una canasta que estaba cubierta por un manto y que ella estaba cargando

-Amm una canasta?-pregunto inocentemente Dante

-NOO PENDEJO LO QUE HAY DENTRO DE ELLA-Grito ella quitándole el manto a la canasta rebelando a un bebe de ojos verdes esmeralda y con cabello negro.

-PERO QUE MIERDA!?- Grito Dante confundido alterado y asustado, todo junto

-Me estuviste engañando con otra no es así?!- Dijo Lady enojada

-No no lo hice no he tenido acción en 3 años- Dante dice y Lady lo mira enojada- B-b-bueno excepto contigo pero es cierto!- dice el y le mueve un poco la manta al bebe para verlo mejor- Aunque por el paquete que tiene podría ser mío- Dice Dante en burla

-Esto ya es el colmo que no tu me habías prometido serme fiel por tu vida!? ahora si te voy a- Lady es interrumpida por la risa del bebe que parece haber hecho que la ira de la cazadora se hubiera esfumado, mientras este alza sus brazos pidiendo ser cargado

-Bueno aunque debo decir que si eres lindo- Dice ella sonriendo cargando al bebe y haciéndole cosquillas haciéndolo reír mas

-Hey que es esto- Dice Dante recogiendo una nota que estaba dentro de la canasta

-Es una nota léela- Dice lady

-Ok- Dice el aclarando su garganta

_Para quien lea esto_

_Hola si esta leyendo esto eso quiere decir que tiene a mi hijo antes de que piense en devolverlo le voy a pedir no le estoy rogando por favor que cuide a Nahliel puede que usted no vaya a creer esto pero yo soy el Arcángel Miguel, lo cual hace a Nahliel un Humano mitad Ángel, muchos demonios trataran de matarlo por su odio a los Ángeles pero por favor trate de cuidarlo lo mejor que pueda y protéjalo con su vida y tambien dele todo el amor que yo nunca podre darle_

_Atentamente Miguel el Arcangel_

-Esta esperando que creamos esa Mierda?- Lady pregunta con incredulidad

-Nena hemos visto cosas muy locas y aunque te suene estúpido…. yo creo lo que dice la nota- Dice Dante con una seriedad que rara vez muestra y tomando a Nahliel de los brazos de Lady

-Es enserio?- Pregunta ella lo cual Dante asiente- Incluso si eso fuera verdad no podemos cuidar a un niño aunque estemos casados no sabemos nada.

-Perdí a mis padres cuando tenia ocho años-Dice el serio y con un poco de tristeza- No voy a dejar que este mocoso tenga que sufrir el crecer sin padres y si no me ayudas, que así sea pero yo lo criare como si fuera mío- Dice Dante firme

Lady no sabia que decir Dante la mayoría del tiempo solo se burlaba de la gente o hacia bromas o era un irresponsable, pero esta era la primera vez que lo había visto así de serio, ella también recordó que su padre mato a su madre para poder convertirse en un demonio así que ella también sabia lo que era crecer sin padres

-Lo hare- Dijo ella

-Que?-Pregunta Dante confundido

-Te ayudare a criarlo- Dice ella con una sonrisa y tomando a Nahliel de los brazos de Dante- No eres el único que perdió a sus padres recuerdas?- le dice ella con una sonrisa picara-Así que desde ahora y siempre el será Nahliel Sparda

-Lo dices en serio!?- Pregunta Dante con una gran sonrisa para lo cual lady asiente con una sonrisa cariñosa y Dante va con ella y la abraza fuertemente y le susurra en el oído- Te amo

-Yo también te amo- dice ella besándolo en los labios

(7 años después)

-NO ME BAÑO, NO ME BAÑO, NO ME BAÑO-Grito un ahora Nahliel de 7 años con cabello quiff spikey, sin camisa y solamente con un par de boxers negros

-CON UNA MIERDA NAHLIEL TIENES QUE BAÑARTE- Grito una desesperada lady persiguiendo a Nahliel

-NO NO NO NO NO-Grito el negando la cabeza y continuando corriendo

-NAHLIEL CREI HABERTE DICHO QUE LE HICIERAS CASO A TU MADRE-Grito Dante tratando de atrapar al niño

-OLVIDALO VIEJO-GRITA EL SACANDOLE LA LENGUA A DANTE

-Bien entonces creo que tendre que comerme todas las pizzas que ordene para tu fiesta de cumpleaños de hoy-Dante dice guiñándole el ojo a lady haciendo que ella haga una risilla

-Esta bien me baño- Dice el sonriendo y corriendo hacia el baño

(3 horas después)

Todos los conocidos de Dante estaban en Devil May Cry celebrando el séptimo cumpleaños de Nahliel, todo estaba relativamente "normal", Dante y Nahliel comiendo pizza a 2 pedazos por cada treinta segundos, Lady y Trish jugando al tiro al blanco con un demonio que atraparaon en la calle y Nero y Kyrie en el rincón haciendo cosas que no deben describirse(pervertidos 7w7 )

-Bien todos préstenme atención es hora de abrir los regalos, Nero deja de Echarle queso al taco y ven para aca- Dice Dante burlándose, para lo cual ellos dos terminan sonrojados

-SIII REGALOS-Grito Nahliel agarrando la espada de su padre biológico para abrir los regalos

-Nahliel no puedes abrir los regalos con excaliburn- Dice Lady en reprimenda

-Pero mamá- Se queja el

-Sin peros- Replica ella y todos se ríen por eso excepto Nahliel y lady

-Ok este es de tu Tía trish- Dice Dante pasándole a Nahliel un regalo con envoltura negra y moño amarillo

-Espero que te guste niño-Dice trish desordenándolo el cabello

-Woooow- Grito Nahliel sacando de la caja dos cuchillas gigantes con forma de shuriken de tres puntas con tinte dorado-Gracias tía-Dice el abrazando a trish

-Ok este es de Nero y Kyrie-Dice Dante pasándole a Nahliel una caja larga con envoltura azul y un moño color rojo

-Amm gracias?- Dijo Nahliel confundido sacando de la caja un violin negro con alas blancas

-Se lo que estás pensando enano, pero tocalo y creo que te gustara lo que veras-Dijo Nero con una sonrisa pícara que Kyrie hiciera una risilla

Nahliel miro a Nero escéptico pero de todos modos hico lo que le pidió toco unas cuantas notas en el violin y de el salio una bola de fuego que le estaba quemando el cabello a Dante

-AAAAAA ME QUEEMOOOO MIERDAA!-Grito Dante desesperado y corriendo por todas partes mientras todos se reian y lady le tiraba un balde de agua en la cabeza

-Geniaaal-Nahliel dijo con una sonrisa medio malvada-Gracias

-Bien este es el último regalo pero como me quemaste la cabeza creo que se lo regalare a los pobres- Dante dice falsa ira

-NO NO NO NO NO PORFAVOR NO-Nahliel grita agarrándose de los pies de Dante

-Mmmm no lo se tu que dices Lady-Dante dice lanzándole una mirada a Lady

-Yo digo que le des el regalo yo igual quería verte con el cabello en fuego-Lady dijo con una sonrisa picara

-Perra-Dante murmura

-Que dijiste?- Lady dice con una sonrisa demasiado dulce que solo prometia dolor

-N-n-nada- dijo Dante asustado y pasándole a Nahliel un regalo con envoltura roja y un moño blanco

Adentro del regalo estaban dos pistolas colt 1911 una dorada y otra plateada

-Wow son como las tullas-Dijo Nahliel apuntando al Demonio que Lady y Trish habían agarrado de la calle y que ya estaba medio muerto- JACKPOT-Dijo y le disparo al demonio en la cabeza haciéndola explotar

-Cuando tendre un abrigo como el tuyo viejo?-pregunta Nahliel a Dante

-Cuando seas un verdadero cazador de demonios y termines tu entrenamiento el cual comenzara…mañana-Dijo dante la última dante con voz de ultratumba

(8 años después, ya fue mucho time skip xD)

Hoy era el dia del examen final de Nahliel, el dia donde si el se convertiría en un cazador o no

-Estas listo niño? Pregunto dante con una sonrisa arrogante

-Puedes apostar tu trasero a que si-Responde ahora un Nahliel de 15 años más alto y usando una camisa de cuello V roja unos jeans negros y zapatillas de deporte rojas

-Tu prueba comienza…..

-….

-….

-….

-….

-AHORA

-LETS PARTY-Grito Nahliel con su espada en la mano corriendo a atacar a Dante

**Bien este es el primer capitulo de la vida de Nahliel antes del fic Gamer Over de Nobody Silent (Autorasa xD) posiblemente tarde un poco en actualizarlo por que aun tengo que actualizar mis otras historias y además estoy en exámenes finales**

**Reviews porfavor (los mira a todos con cara de perrito triste)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey qué onda este es el Segundo capítulo de la fiesta de mi vida espero que les guste :D**

**Cap 2 La prueba**

-Tu prueba comienza…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-AHORA

-LETS PARTY-Grito Nahliel con su espada en la mano corriendo a atacar a Dante

Pero antes de que Nahliel pudiera atacarlo. Dante detiene a Excaliburn con su espada Rebellion y le muestra un volante a Nahliel

-Que mierda es eso?-Pregunta Nahliel confundido y dando dos pasos atrás para ganar distancia

-Es tu prueba-Responde Dante como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo

-Dame eso-Dijo Nahliel arrebatándole el volante a Dante y empezando a leerlo

-PERO QUE CHINGADOS!? , NI DE MIERDA CREAS QUE VOY A HACER ESO!-Responde Nahliel furioso

-Tienes que hacerlo si no, no serás un cazador de demonios y entonces tu abrigo de cazador se lo regalare a los pobres-Dice Dante en burla

-PERO QUE TIENE QUE VER QUE TENGA TRABAJAR EN UN BUTLER CAFÉ CON SER UN CAZADOR?- Pregunta Nahliel gritando

-Hijo cuando estés de casería vas a tener que conseguir trabajos para estar cerca de tu objetivo y muchas veces serán trabajos donde querrás que te trague la tierra- Dijo Dante serio

-De acuerdo lo hare-Dijo cabizbajo Nahliel

-Y agradece también que no te envié al trabajo donde quería enviarte tu madre- Dijo Dante

-A dónde?- Dijo Nahliel confundido?

-A ser estriptis de una despedida de soltera- Dijo Dante

-QUE!? Y POR QUE NO ME DEJASTE?-Grito Nahliel

-Es por que la soltera es una mujer de 90 años- Dijo Dante asqueado

-TE QUIERO PAPÁ!-Grito Nahliel llorando de manera comica abrazando a Dante

-Ya suéltame me estas mojando- dijo el quitándose a Nahliel de encima- Y por cierto fuentes me dicen que ha habido ciertas desapariciones cerca de ahí por lo general son hombres jóvenes como de tu edad, posiblemente sea un demonio, así que ponte atento.

-Si señor-Dice Nahliel saludando de forma militar-Bueno ire a pedir el trabajo a ese lugar- Dice Nahliel yéndose de ahí pero Dante lo detiene

-No hace falta ya te llene la forma y aquí está tu uniforme y mejor vete apurando empiezas en una hora-Dijo dante burlándose del problema en el que metió a su hijo

-MIERDA!-Grito el Entrando a su cuarto en Devil May Cry para cambiarse bañarse y todas esas tonterías

(30 minutos después)

-Bien ya estoy listo- Dijo Nahliel bajando por las escaleras vistiendo un traje de mayordomo (Estilo Sebastián de Black Butler.)-Cuando ya iba a salir por la puerta una voz lo detuvo

-Espera-Dijo lady- Tengo que aprovechar este momento-Dijo ella sonriendo como loca con una cámara en la mano

-Mamá es necesario que me estés tomando tantas fotos?-Pregunta Nahliel mientras lady está tomando fotos de Nahliel desde todos los ángulos

-POR SUPUESTO QUE SII!-Grito Lady-Hoy es el día en que mi bebe se convertirá en un cazador de demonios-Dijo ella llorando de forma cómica, mientras a Nahliel le salía una gotita de sudor en la nuca-Además esta podría ser la última vez que te vea vestido de mayordomo así que aprovechare la oportunidad-Dijo Lady mientras continuaba tomando fotos

Y así continuo lady durante 15 minutos hasta que Nahliel se dio cuenta de la hora que era

-¡MIERDA VOY TARDE!-Grito Nahliel y va corriendo a la puerta pero es detenido por lady…. Otra vez

-¿No se te olvida algo? - Pregunta lady mostrando y tocando su mejilla con su dedo

-AAAA MAMÁ NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESO-Grito Nahliel pero luego lady lo miro con una de esas miradas que dicen "hazlo o te mato"

Suspirando Nahliel le da un beso en la mejilla a Lady y se va corriendo hacia afuera del Devil May Cry subiéndose a una Suzuki Hayabusa blanca con alas de angel doradas pintadas a los lados, y se va conduciendo como cierto rey narcisista (*Cough* Elliot *Cough*) en dia de rebaja de maquillaje en el centro comercial

(23 minutos y una pizza de camino para allá más tarde)

-ok llegue y siete minutos, estoy cabron- Dijo Nahliel con una sonrisa arrogante caminando hacia el restaurante y antes de que entrara dos chicas pasaron por ahí ojeando a Nahliel y dando risillas

-Tal vez no sea tan malo- Se dijo a si mismo Nahliel

Nahliel entro y adentro era basicamente era como si estuvieras dentro del comedor de una casa elegante o algo así

-Ho hola hola pero que cosita tan hermosa tenemos aquí- Dijo un mayordomo de pelo azul con puntas rosas y un tono de voz y movimientos muy afeminados

-Por dios no me digas que es un joto-Nahliel se pregunta a si mismo

-Shiquito bienvenido seas a nuestro reino suuper faashion divis divis te la vas a pasar bomba mi vida- Dijo el mayordomo afeminado

-Viejo solo dime que tengo que hacer- Dice Nahliel un poco desesperado

-Ok ok guapo- Dice el mayordomo afeminado guiñandole un ojo a Nahliel- lo unico que tienes que hacer es tratar a todas las clientas que lleguen al restaurante como si fueran mujeres muy adineradas actuando como su mayordomo y hacer cosas como cargar sus bolsas colgar sus abrigos y servirles te y su comida

-Algo mas-Nahliel pregunta

-Si cada vez que una clienta llegue tienes que decir bienvenida de vuelta señorita y dar una reverencia- Dijo el mayordomo afeminado

-Ok gracias-Dice Nahliel

-De nada cariño-Dice el mayordomo afeminado guiñandole un ojo a Nahliel

-Pinche joto-Murmura Nahliel caminando cerca de la entrada para recibir a la gente

Poco a poco el lugar empezo a llenarse de chicas que iban a secundaria, preparatoria y una que otra mujer desesperada.

-Bienvenidas de vuelta señoritas-Nahliel le dijo a do chicas de secundaria una de cabello castaño y otra de pelo negro

-Permitanme colgar sus abrigos-Dice Nahliel quitandole cuidadosamente los abrigos a las chicas y colgandolos en un perchero mientras sonrie de forma cortes pero en parte seductora haciendo que las chicas se sonrojen-Si son tan amables de dejarme llevarlas a su mesa por favor?-Dice Nahliel llevando a las chicas a su mesa

-Ya desean ordenar? - pregunto Nahliel sonriendo mientras vertía un poco de te en las tazas de las chicas

-Si dos fettuccine Alfredo por favor- Dijeron las dos chicas entregándole los menús a Nahliel

-En un momento los traigo-Dijo el sonriendo y yéndose con una reverencia

Y así paso la mayoría del día, Nahliel sirviendo a las chicas del restaurante y algunas le pedían que se tomara fotos con ellas y para desgracia de Nahliel el mayordomo afeminado trataba de emparejarlo con algún otro mayordomo del restaurante

Ya era hora de cerrar y todos estaban listos para irse a casa

-Uuuf alfin ya me puedo ir de aquí-Dice Nahliel aliviado pero antes de que pudiera empezar a caminar a la puerta una chica como de 19 años de edad rubia de ojos morados y con una gran "personalidad" (7w7).

-Ay no ya valio madres-Dijo un mesero que estaba al lado de Nahliel de cabello rojo

-A que te refieres?- Nahliel pregunto confundido

-Ella es Corina es una cliente frecuente que viene de una familia muy adinerada y básicamente tenemos que tratarla mejor que a los demás y darle todo lo que quiere o podría cerrar el negocio y para desgracia tuya le gustan mucho los mayordomos nuevos- Dice el mayordomo de pelo rojo

-Mierda bueno entonces mejor termino con esto de una vez- Dijo Nahliel acercándose a Corina

-Bienvenida de vuelta señorita-Dice el con una sonrisa cortes- me permite colgar su abrigo?

-Por supuesto-dice ella con una voz altanera

Y asi Nahliel cuelga su abrigo y la lleva a su mesa

-Ya desea ordenar?- Pregunta Nahliel cortésmente

-Si te quiero a ti- Dice ella de forma seductora

-Sus deseos son ordenes-Dice el de forma seductora también susurrándole en el oído

Corina estaba sorprendida casualmente si ella decía eso los mayordomos se sonrojaban a mas no poder, este era diferente

-Esperame en el callejon afuera Cuando cierren- susurro corina en el oído de Nahliel

-Por supuesto-Dijo Nahliel sonriendo seductoramente

(30 Minutos mas tarde)

Ya habían cerrado el restaurante y Nahliel estaba caminando por el callejón y vio a corina

-Bien aquí me tienes algo en especifico que le gustaría que hiciera señorita- Prgunta Nahliel pícaramente

-Si quiero que me des tu corazón…. **EN MI BOCA **– Grito ella la ultima parte y eb su cabello le salieron cuernos de cabra en su espalda aparecieron alas de murciélago gigantes, sus uñas se convirtieron en garras de cincuenta centimetros y su ropa se volvió una especie de ropa de castigadora

Corina se lanzo hacia Nahliel intentando rasguñarlo con sus garras pero cuando se dio cuenta ya no estaba

-Suena tentador pero creo que yo paso-Dijo Nahliel en burla sentado en el techo de una casa

-**¡MUERE!- **Grito ella lanzandose hacia el techo donde estaba Nahliel para atacarlo

En ese momento Nahliel hiso aparecer a Excaliburn y bloque las garras de corina enviandola de vuelta al fondo del callejon

-Vamos eso es todo lo que tienes?. Crei que esta iba a ser una buena fiesta, pero parece que me equivoque-Dice Nahliel arrogantemente

**-et demolire eam-**Susurro corina y de dos neblinas moradas salieron dos demonios que parecian una especie de espanta pajaros con cuchillos gigantes en las manos en la espalda y en las piernas

Los dos espantapajaros corrieron hacia daniel haciendo acrobacias tratando de lastimar a Nahliel y este estaba empezando a tener problemas esquivando

-Mierda esto se esta poniendo dificil-murmura Dante

**-MUERE PEDAZO DE MIERDA-**Grito Corina lanzando una especie de lanza de energia atravesando a Nahliel

-AAAAAA- Grito Nahliel callendo al piso con la parte de arriba de su uniforme destruido mostrando su definido cuerpo por todos los años de entrenamiento

-**Mmmm nada mal creo que me divertire un poco contigo antes de matarte- **Dice de forma lujuriosa corina

Mientras tanto en el techo de un edificio cerca de ahí Dante y Lady estaban viendo a su hijo pelear

-Dante tenemos que ayudarlo esta peleando contra dos espantapajaros mega y una sucubus es demasiado para el... Y ADEMAS ESA ASALTACUNAS VA A VIOLAR A MI BEBEE- Grito lady la ultima parte histerica

-No es necesario-Dice dante calmado

-POR QUE NO!?- Pregunta lady gritando como loca

-por que el es el hijo de los mejores cazadores de demonios en todo el maldito mundo nuestro hijo-Dijo Dante con una sonrisa arrogante- Ademas mira eso dice Dante apuntando a la pelea

Mientras tanto Nahliel estaba viendo su vida pasar frente a sus ojos

Papa, Mama, tia trish Nero, Kyrie dijo Nahliel en su mente viendo una imagen de todos ellos sonriendole

**-Bien que empieze la diversion-**Dijo corina lamiendose los labios

-N-no, no puedo perder aquí aun tengo que convertirme en un cazador-Dijo Nahliel levantandose lentamente y sacandose la lanza de su pecho

**-QUE!?**\- Grito corina sorprendida como es que este humano habia sobrevivido tanto tiempo la lanza?

-No puedo perder aquí…NO PERDERE AQUIII!- Grito fuertemente Nahliel la ultima parte

-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Grito Nahliel mientras una fuerte luz dorada salio de el segando un poco a Corina y a Dante y Lady

Cuando la luz bajo de intensidad Corina se quedo con la boca abierta Nahliel ahora tenia el pelo rubio con su mismo estilo de cabello, sus ojos eran ahora rojo sangre pero su expresion ahora era completamente fria y de mirada asesina y en su espalda estaban dos alas blancas que median aproximadamente 3 metros juntas

-**M-M-M-MIGUEL?!-**Pregunto gritando asustada Corina, por que en este momento estaba viendo la viva imagen del arcangel miguel

-Yo no soy Miguel-Respondio con una voz fria Nahliel- Yo soy el encargado de acabar contigo-Dijo la ultima parte señalandola con el dedo

-**N-N-N-NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ ATAQUENLO!-**Grito Corina señalando a Nahliel

Los dos espantapajaros fueron corriendo hacia Nahliel listo para atacarlos pero el simple con dos movimientos de su espada los espantapajaros calleron partidos a la mitad muertos

-Finalmente entendi lo que me dijo mi padre una vez- Se dijo a si mismo Nahliel preparado para atacar a Corina

(Flashback) (7 años antes)

Nahliel habia terminado su hora de entrenamiento y estaba completamente sin aliento

-Estoy…muy….cansado-Dijo el entre respiros

-Vamos niño así nunca vas a lograr el proposito de los cazadores-Dijo Dante burlandose

-Pero cual es el proposito de los cazadores?-Pregunta Nahliel

-Lo sabras en tu primera cazeria-Dijo Dante sonriendo y revolviendole el cabello a su hijo

(Fin del flashback)

-NUESTRO PROPOSITO ES EL MANDAR A COSAS COMO TU DEVUELTA AL INFIERNO!-Grito Nahliel cargando su espada con energia angelical haciendola brillar de un color dorado- AHORA TUUU… MUEREEEEEE-Grito Nahliel lanzando dos tajadas en forma de equis cortando a Corina

-**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**Grito ella para terminar muerta

-Ufff-Dijo Nahliel destransformandose y terminando muy cansado terminando acostado en el piso

-MI BEBEEE!-Grito una histerica lady llegando al lado de Nahliel tomandolo de su hombro y levantandolo- Estas bien? Pregunta lady inspeccionandolo por todas partes

-Mamá estoy bien solo un poco cansado-Le dice Nahliel a su madre

-Bien hecho hijo estoy orgulloso de ti-Le dice Dante a Nahliel-Y por cierto creo que esto te pertenece-Dice Dante mostrandole a Nahliel un abrigo negro que llega hasta las rodillas

-FINALMENTE-Grita Nahliel totalmente feliz y recuperado, poniendose el Abrigo

Y esa noche un nuevo cazador de Demonios Nacio

Ya era el dia siguiente y Nahliel se presento en el restaurante vistiendo ahora su nuevo abrigo con una camisa de cuello v roja unos jeans negros y unas zapatillas de deporte rojas

-QUE QUIERES RENUNCIAR!?-Grito el dueño del restaurante-PERO NO PUEDES POR TU TENEMOS EL DOBLE DE CLIENTES!

-lo siento es que creo que esto no es para mi-Dice Nahliel disculpandose

-Es por ese mesero no es así?-Dice el dueño señalando al mayordomo afeminado

-La verdad es que si, compermiso-Dijo Nahliel caminando hacia la puerta y encontrandose al afeminado

-Haaay shiquito no quieres quedare a jugar un ratito mira traigo estos-Antes de que pudiera terminar Nahliel lo corto diciendo

-No vete a la verga-Dijo medio molesto

-Haay que pesaado eress-Dijo el afeminado-Me encantas-Susurro el la ultima parte

(Unas horas despues en Devil May Cry)

Por el momento todos estaban descansando Dante comiendo una pizza, Lady enviando fotos de Nahliel vestido de mayordomo a algunas chicas y este estaba tocando una cancion con su violin pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del telefono sonando

-Devil May Cry-Contesto Nahliel- Viejo es un cliente con la contraseña que hacemos?-Pregunto Nahliel

Tienes que preuntar?-Contesto Dante terminando su pizza y recogiendo su pistola y su espada, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta siendo seguido por Nahliel y Lady

Muy bien familia-Dice Dante-LETS ROCK/LETS PARTY-Gritan todos mientras salen del Devil May Cry

**Bien ahí esta el segundo capitulo :) porfavor dejen reviews y se llevan una foto de Nahliel en traje de Mayordomo ahora con unas cuantas P.D**

P.D Que opinan de la prueba que le dio Dante a Nahliel?

Que hubiera pasado si Nahliel hubiera hecho la pruba de Lady?

Que opinan del mayordomo afeminado?

Les gustaria ser atendidas/os por Nahliel vestido de Mayordomo? xD

Si alguien pudiera hacer un dibujo de Nahliel mayordomo se los agradeceria :D

**Bueno nos leemos luego**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey que onda aquí esta el tercer capitulo de la vida de Nahliel Disfrútenlo **

**Capitulo 3 El concierto**

(3 Años después)

Ya habían pasado 3 años desde que Nahliel se había convertido en un cazador de demonios, este ahora con 18 años ya había hecho varias misiones, algunas buenas, otras malas y otras horribles cortesía de su madre. Pero bueno ese era solo un 'pequeño' sacrificio para proteger a la humanidad.

Nahliel ya había despertado e hizo su rutina diaria, despertar, bañarse (no se imaginen nada o serán demandado/as por Lady xD) cambiarse, bajar a comer su desayuno (pizza y cerveza) lavarse los dientes y esperar a que el teléfono sonara o que le dieran una misión

Lo que nos lleva a la situación actual, Nahliel sentado en el sillón de Dante comiendo una pizza mirando fijamente al teléfono como diciéndole "Suena o te mato" y muriendo de aburrimiento

\- MIERDAA!-Grito Nahliel desesperado- Ya he estado sentado aquí por tres horas y no hay nada que hacer-Grito Nahliel-Tu pizza dame una misión o te comeré-Le dijo Nahliel a la pizza en su momento de locura y desesperación-…- dijo la pizza- A si? Vale madres igual iba a comerte-Dice Nahliel comiéndose a la pizza (pobrecita TT_TT)- En serio en este momento haría cualquier misión incluso las de mamá

En ese momento Lady entra por las puertas del Devil May Cry y se acerco a Nahliel- Dijiste lo que sea?- Pregunta lady sonriendo de oreja a oreja

Nahliel algo asustado dice- S-s-si solo dame algo que hacer

-Muy bien tu misión es….-Dice Lady

Nahliel se inclina sonriendo con ilusión

-Es….

Nahliel se inclina aun mas y hay estrellitas en sus ojos

-Es…..

Nahliel parece que esta apunto de explotar de emoción

-Ser el remplazo de un cantante de opera y escoltar a alguien a ese concierto-Lady dice sonriendo

-QUEEEE?-Pregunta Nahliel gritando

-Tu dijiste lo que fuera-Dice Lady sonriendo burlonamente- Por que crees que te metí a clases de canto y violín?-Pregunta Lady

-Bueno almenos es mejor que no hacer nada y a quien debo escoltar?- Pregunta Nahliel

-A ella- Apunta lady a la puerta

En la entrada estaba una chica de 22 años que Nahliel desgraciadamente había conocido hace 3 años, rubia de ojos morados con una gran "personalidad" vistiendo un vestido de coctel negro que abrazaba las curvas y otras partes de su cuerpo

-AAAAAAAA ES CORINA!-Grito Nahliel asustado y escondiéndose detrás de Lady

-Que!? Como es que sabes mi nombre plebeyo?-Pregunta "Corina" con un tono altanero

-P-p-pero si tu, yo yo te-Nahliel balbuceaba y Lady lo jalo del brazo trayéndolo lejos de "Corina" para decirle algo

-Cariño cálmate quieres-Dice Lady con un tono maternal y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Nahliel

-Como quieres que me calme ella-Nahliel apunta a Corina- Trato de matarme en mi prueba hace 3 años recuerdas?!

-Si lo recuerdo, pero al parecer 'eso' no era ella, era una especie de copia no era la verdadera- Lady explico

-Entonces ella no es un demonio?- Nahliel pregunta

-Nop- Lady responde- Entonces haras la misión o no?-Lady le pregunta a su hijo

-Esta bien lo hare- Nahliel dice

-Bien aquí esta la dirección y no te preocupes ya envié un traje esperándote- Lady responde con una sonrisa arrogante

-Sabias que iba a hacer la misión no es así?- Nahliel pregunta con una sonrisa picara

-No lo dude ni un segundo- Responde con una sonrisa amable

-OIGAN YA TERMINARON TENGO UN CONCIERTO A DONDE IR!- Grita corina desesperada

-Bueno adiós mamá te amo- Dice Nahliel suspirando y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Lady

-Bien vámonos 'señorita'-Dice Nahliel sarcástico la ultima parte

-Hmph se agradecido de que tu seas el que me esta escoltando- Dice Corina altaneramente

-Si si claro solo súbete-Dice Nahliel indicándole a corina a que se suba a su moto

-Que? Esperas que yo me suba a eso ni lo pienses-Dijo Corina

-Es eso o ir caminando así que te recomiendo que subas, no te preocupes no iré muy rápido- Dice Nahliel subiéndose a su moto y encendiendo el motor

-Esta bien, pero enserio no vayas muy rápido-Dice Corina subiéndose a la parte de atrás de la moto abrazando la cintura de Nahliel

-Claro a y por cierto una cosa- Dice Nahliel sonriendo- Mentí- Dice Nahliel sonriendo maliciosamente y acelerando la moto mientras Corina grita y el se ríe como loco

(30 minutos después)

Nahliel y Corina ya habían llegado al auditorio donde seria el concierto y Nahliel estaba riéndose de la mirada asustada que tenia Corina por haber estado en su moto

-Nunca (toma aire) mas (toma aire) Vuelvas a hacer eso-Dijo corina tratando de recuperar el aliento

-No prometo nada-Dijo Nahliel con una sonrisa burlona mientras el y corina entraban al auditorio

-Nada mal-Dijo Nahliel silbando y admirando el auditorio era como el interior del Carnegie Hall en Nueva York

-Disculpe-Dijo una voz que sonaba de una persona de edad avanzada- Usted es Nahliel Sparda?-Dijo un hombre como de unos 65 años

-Si soy yo- Dijo Nahliel sonriendo de forma arrogante

-A muy bien su madre nos dijo que vendría, pero por desgracia hubo algunos problemas preparando el escenario así que la función se retrasara un poco- Dijo el anciano

-A si? Cuanto?-Pregunto curioso Nahliel

-No mucho…. 6 horas-Contesto el anciano como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo

-QUEEEEE!?-Dijo Corina gritando- Como que 6 horas?

-Si lo siento, es que algunos focos se fundieron y tambien tienen que ir a remplazar algunos instrumentos por que tenían termitas- Dijo el anciano asustado por corina

-Bueno no importa-Respondió Nahliel calmado- Así no tendré que usar mas temprano ese traje

-Pero que vamos a hacer durante todo ese tiempo!?-Pregunta Corina enojada

-Pues hay un centro comercial al lado tal vez su novio podría llevarla ahí-Dijo el anciano

-EL NO ES MI NOVIO, NI LOCA ESTARIA CON ALGUIEN COMO EL- Grito corina enojada y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas que nadie noto

-Cálmate no tienes que gritar-Dijo Nahliel sobándose su oído-Pero lo del centro comercial no suena mal- Dijo Nahliel mientras este salía del auditorio con Corina siguiéndolo

(5 Minutos después dentro del centro comercial)

El centro comercial era enorme, había diferentes tipos de tiendas, desde ropa, mascotas, juguetes, una sala de videojuegos un Cine y para felicidad de Nahliel una pizzería

-Bueno son las 2 de la tarde y tenemos 6 horas, que quieres hacer?- Nahliel le pregunto a corina

-No lo se nunca había venido a un lugar de gente de clase baja- Corina respondió de forma altanera

-Como sea por mientras podemos ir a comer algo, te gusta la pizza?- Pregunto Nahliel mientras los dos caminaban

-Pizza? Que es pizza?- Pregunto confundida Corina

Con eso Nahliel paro en seco y volteo su cabeza lentamente- Me estas diciendo que nunca has comido pizza?-Pregunto el-Es oficial nos vamos a la pizzería-Dijo el mientras tomaba de la mano a Corina haciéndola sonrojarse pero el no se daba cuenta

'Por que mi corazón esta latiendo tan rápido? y por que mi cara se siente caliente?'- Penso Corina confundida mientras Nahliel sostenía su mano

(2 minutos después)

Ya habían llegado a la pizzería y Nahliel había ordenado una pizza grande de pepperoni para los dos

-Bueno que esperas? Pruébala- Nahliel le dijo a Corina

-Donde esta el cuchillo y el tenedor?-Pregunto corina

-Es pizza se come con las manos así- Dijo Nahliel dándole una mordida a su propia pizza

-Pero que asqueroso- Dijo ella llevándose la pizza a su boca-No hay manera de que me….-Corina se paralizo completamente después de haberle dado una mordida a su pizza y después de dos segundos empezó a comerla como si la pizza fuera a escapar- Wow- Exclamo ella

mientras Nahliel se reia- DE QUE TE RIES?!- Grito enojada

-Tienes manchada la mejilla de salsa- Dijo el riéndose un poco mientras le limpiaba la mejilla con una servilleta haciéndola sonrojarse, Nahliel no dándose cuenta simplemente siguió comiendo

(58 Minutos mas tarde)

Ya habían terminado de comer y estaban sentados en una banca, mientras unas chicas al lado de ellos susurraban –Oye no es guapo?- Pregunta apuntando a Nahliel una de las chicas, a su amiga emocionada

-Si que lo es, me pregunto si es modelo- Contesto ella igual de emocionada

-Quieres que le preguntemos?-Pregunta la otra chica

-No podemos esta con una chica- Contesto ella

-Porque? No parece que sea su novia- Dijo la otra chica

Despues de que la ultima chica dijo eso Corina instintivamente abrazo con sus dos brazos el brazo de Nahliel, las otras dos chicas entendiendo la indirecta simplemente se fueron de ahí

-Oye porque abrazas mi brazo?-Pregunto Nahliel confundido

-E-e-es que tengo frio- Mintió ella

-A bueno- Dijo el quitándose su abrigo y poniéndoselo a Corina- Listo ahora no tendrás frio- Dijo el con una sonrisa

-G-gracias- Dijo Corina mirando al piso sonrojada

-Bueno vamos al cine aun tenemos mucho tiempo-Dijo Nahliel

-Ok- Dijo Corina

Caminando hacia el cine, 3 tipos de apariencia robusta que parecía que se les habían pasado de mano los esteroides, se pararon enfrente de ellos con sonrisas arrogantes y el líder que era el mas alto de los tres le dijo a Corina- Oye nena porque No dejas a este estúpido y te vienes a 'divertir' con nosotros- Dijo este de forma arrogante

-No gracias-Dijo ella un poco intimidada, tratando de pasar atravez de ellos pero el líder la agarra del brazo y le dice- Escúchame a mi nadie me dice me que no así que será mejor que…- El fue cortado cuando Nahliel agarro a Corina quitándola del alcance del otro y le dijo fríamente con una mirada asesina al Líder- Ella dijo que no así que piérdete- HAHAHAHAHAA-Se rio el líder con los otros dos imitándolo- Oyeron eso?, quiere hacerse el valiente frente a su novia- Dijo el en burla- Se los advierto lárguense- Dijo Nahliel de forma amenazante, para lo cual el líder se rio y atento a lanzarle un golpe en la cara a Nahliel- Estúpido- Susurro Nahliel fríamente y con una mano detiene el puño y luego lo dobla y el líder se retuerce de dolor y se pone de rodillas

-ESTA BIEN ESTA BIEN SOLO SUELTAME-Grito el líder de los 3 mientras tenia lagrimas tratando de salir de sus ojos mientras los otros 2 veian la escena con miedo total

-Imbécil-Susurra Nahliel fríamente y suelta al líder- AHORA LÁRGUENSE DE AQUÍ-Les grita Nahliel y salen corriendo

Corina vio la escena un poco asustada pero en parte, se sentía segura y protegida estando con Nahliel incluso si el era menor que ella, y por alguna razón cada vez que el le tomaba la mano su corazón parecía como que si se le fuera a salir del pecho y cuando otras chicas volteaban a verlo no podía evitar sentirse enojada que es lo que esta sintiendo?

-Oye estas bien? No te lastimo verdad- Dijo Nahliel mientras revisaba su mano para ver si no estaba herida

-N-n-n-n-n-n-no estoy bien-Dijo Corina su cara alcanzando un nuevo nivel de rojo mientras quitaba su mano del agarre de Nahliel

-Estas segura?, estas muy roja no tienes fiebre- Pregunta Nahliel poniendo su frente en la frente de Corina para revisar si tiene fiebre

-SI ESTOY BIEN SOLO VAMONOS AL CINE-Grito Corina enojada caminando hacia el cine

-Que le pasa?-Pregunta Nahliel confundido rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza y siguiendo a Corina

(3 horas después)

Corina y Nahliel ya estaban saliendo del cine Nahliel había escogido una película de terror por que dijo que quería reírse un rato pero la situacion termino con corina agarrando su brazo como si este fuera oro solido o algo así

-Bueno tenemos 1 hora y 45 minutos antes de que empiece el concierto, que quieres hacer por mientras

-Mmmm- Corina pensaba, cuando de repente vio un edificio de donde estaban saliendo muchas luces de laser y música

-Oye que es eso- Corina pregunta apuntando al lugar

-A eso es un antro, es un lugar donde puedes bailar conocer personas nuevas y beber, porque? Quieres entrar- Pregunto Nahliel la ultima parte

-A-a-am yo emm- Balbuceaba corina indecisa de entrar o no

-Vamos nos divertiremos- Dijo Nahliel con una sonrisa, jalando de la mano a Corina y esta aprovechando la situacion entrelazando sus dedos con los de Nahliel este no dándole importancia

**(Insertar david guetta ft akon sexibitch)**

Ya habiendo mostrado sus identificaciones, Nahliel y Corina estaban adentro del antro, Corina Nerviosa siendo esta la primera vez que estaba en un lugar con tanta gente no sabiendo que hacer

-Voy a ir por una cerveza quieres algo?-Pregunto Nahliel

-No gracias estoy bien-Dijo Corina con una sonrisa amable

-Así esta mejor-Dice Nahliel confundiendo a Corina

-A que te refieres- Pregunta ella confundida

-Te ves mucho mejor sonriendo y actuando así, que actuando como la reina del mundo- Dijo Nahliel

-Gracias-Susurro ella con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-Bueno en un momento regreso- Dijo Nahliel

**(SE QUITA LA MUSICA)**

Corina por mientras estaba sentada en una mesa, analizando todo lo que había pasado hoy, podría ser que ella? Se estaba enamo…..

-Hola preciosa- Dijo un tipo que tenia una camisa de botones blanca con los 3 primeros botones abiertos usando jeans azules y lentes de sol negros- Que estas haciendo aquí sola- Pregunta seductoramente

Nada que te interese-Dijo ella cortante queriendo que ese tipo se fuera de ahí

-Vamos hermosa no seas así comencemos de nuevo me llamo Ksiel- Dijo ahora el nombrado Ksiel

-No es un placer y de todos modos que quieres-Pregunta Corina irritada

-O nada solo…. **TU ALMAA!**-Grito Ksiel la ultima parte transformándose en una especie de demonio con piel de cocodrilo con grandes colmillos, ojos sin pupila y alas de pterodáctilo, lanzándose hacia ella con su boca abierta mostrando sus colmillos

Corina esperando lo inevitable cierra sus ojos para sentir…nada?, abriendo los ojos ve algo que no esperaba ver

-Tsk, te dejo por 20 segundos y andas con otro tipo no esperaba eso de ti- Dijo Nahliel en burla con una sonrisa arrogante sosteniendo con sus dos manos la mandibula de Ksiel

**-Grrr en mis dosmil años nunca había conocido a un humano que se atreviera a desafiarme- **Dijo Ksiel gruñéndole a Nahliel

-Quieres hacerlo otros dos mil?-Pregunta Nahliel burlándose

**-SILENCIO-**Grita Ksiel haciendo aparecer una espada de 3 metros y empujándola hacia donde esta Nahliel para ser detenido por Excaliburm

-Wow creo que enserio necesitas terapia sobre la ira-Dijo Nahliel burlándose- HEY!- Le grita Nahliel al DJ mientras todos los demás salían corriendo del antro- Dame una buena canción para partirle el trasero a este tipo- Dijo Nahliel para lo que el DJ asiente la cabeza

**(Insertar Centuries-Fall Out Boy Lyrics)**

-CORINA!-Le grito Nahliel a esta- Vete a algún lugar seguro yo me hare cargo de esto- Dijo Nahliel mientras Corina se quedaba inmóvil con una mirada ida-AHORA!-Grito Nahliel

-S-s-si- Dijo ella corriendo a esconderse atrás de la barra de bebidas

-Bien en que estábamos-Dice Nahliel sonriendo arrogantemente

**-MUERE!-**Grita Ksiel con su espada en la mano chocándola con la espada de Nahliel

Mientras tanto detrás de la barra corina estaba viendo asombrada a Nahliel pelear contra ese Demonio pero en su mente decía "porfavor ten cuidado"

-Vamos eso es todo lo que tienes?-Pregunta Nahliel arrogantemente

-**GRAAAAAAA!-**Grito Ksiel Golpeando la espada de Nahliel con la suya haciendo que esta se moviera hacia el otro lado del antro

-Oooo no ahora que hare sin mi espada no porfavor ten piedad-Dijo Nahliel 'rogando' piedad y poniéndose de rodillas- Naahhh era un chiste- Dijo el burlonamente e invocando a sus Cuchillas shurikens gigantes bloqueando los ataques de la espada

-TRAGATE ESTO-Grito Nahliel lanzando sus cuchillas shuriken hacia Ksiel

**-AAAAAAAA-**Grito Ksiel de dolor**\- Al parecer no puedo lastimarte- **Dijo Ksiel**\- Pero si puedo lastimar a tu amiga HAHAHA- **Dijo el la ultima parte lanzando su espada hacia donde estaba corina

-NOOOOO-Grito ella esperando a que la espada la atravesara pero cuando no sintió nada abrió los ojos y vio a Nahliel con la espada clavada en su corazón este cayendo al piso

-**Tu novio ahora esta muerto… ahora sigues tu-**Dijo Ksiel con una sonrisa sádica

-Ahora si me hiciste enojar-Dijo Nahliel mientras se levantaba, escupia un poco de sangre y se sacaba la espada del corazón y Corina lo veía atónita sorprendida y feliz de que aun estuviera vivo-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-Grito Nahliel envolviéndose en una luz dorada haciendo que todos se cubrieran los ojos, cuando la luz bajo de intensidad Corina no tenia palabras para lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, Nahliel ahora tenia el pelo rubio ojos rojos como la sangre una mirada fría y asesina pero lo mas resaltante eran las alas blancas en su espalda

-Una cosa es llegar como si nada e intentar matarme…. Pero lo que realmente me revento fue QUE USARAS A CORINA-Ksiel ante esto instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás – Y si tengo que recibir esa espada en el corazón mil veces QUE ASÍ SEA!, Soportare el dolor lo que sea por protegerla- Dijo Nahliel con un tono frio y furioso pero también con un poco de protección

-AAAAA-Grito Nahliel lanzando sus cuchillas y haciendo que Ksiel se quedara clavado en la pared- GRRRRRRRR-Gruño Nahliel acumulando energía angelical en su puño derecho haciendo que este brillara con un aura dorada- **N-n-n-n-no espera no me mates-**Ya es tarde para eso-Dijo Nahliel fríamente-RAAAAAAAAA-Grito Nahliel mientras corria su brazo derecho tocando el piso y destruyendo este a su paso-TENSHINKEN!-Grito Nahliel Empujando su puño clavándolo en el estomago de Ksiel haciéndolo gritar de dolor mientras explotaba con una luz dorada

**(Termina la canción)**

-Uuuuf-Suspiro Nahliel volviendo a su forma normal-Tengo que conseguir una forma de no quedar tan cansado en esa forma-Dijo Nahliel-Hey Corina estas bien- Dijo el poniéndose de rodillas viendo a los ojos a Corina-T-t-t-tu-tartamudeaba ella-Yo que?-Preguna Nahliel-Tu eres un angel?!-Pregunta ella-Amm si y no soy un mitad angel-responde el-Pero enserio necesito que no le digas a nadie lo que soy ok?, mucha gente enloquece al saber eso-Dijo Nahliel-Bueno faltan 8 minutos para que empieze el concierto será mejor que nos vayamos yendo-Dijo Nahliel con una sonrisa levantandose y extendiendo su mano para que corina la agarre

-De acuerdo-Dijo ella tomando su mano

(8 minutos después)

Corina ya estaba en su asiento en primera fila esperando a que el telon se abriera, cuando este se abrió revelo a la orquesta completa y a Nahliel con su traje puesto enfrete del micrófono y con su Violin negro con alas

-Buenas noches, espero que les guste la canción que vamos a tocar y esta va para mi amiga Corina-Dijo Nahliel apuntando a Corina haciendo que ella se sonrojara

**(Insertar (****Josh Groban - Cinema Paradiso (Se) [Lyrics] )**

Nahliel con los ojos cerrados tocaba su violin de una manera donde parecía estar completamente concentrado y cuando el momento justo llego, empezó a cantar

Se tu fossi nei miei occhi per un giorno

Vedresti la bellezza che piena d'allegria

Io trovo dentro gli occhi tuoi

E nearo se magia o realtà

Se tu fossi nel mio cuore per un giorno

Potreste avere un'idea

Di cio che sento io

Quando m'abbracci forte a te

E petto a petto, noi

Respiriamo insieme

Corina no podía dejar de ver a Nahliel cantar y tocar, cada vez que ella lo veía se sonrojaba y su corazón latía mas rápido, y no quería nada mas que estar con el, era oficial Corina se había enamorado del mitad ángel.

Protagonista del tuo amor

Non so se sia magia o realtà

Se tu fossi nella mia anima un giorno

Sapresti cosa sono in me

Che m'innamorai

Da quell'istante insieme a te

E cio che provo e

Solamente amore

Da quell'istante insieme a te

E cio che provo e

Solamente amore

Con esa ultima parte de la canción la gente se levanto de sus asientos y empezo a aplaudir y gritar, para lo cual dante dio una sonrisa amable al publico y una reverencia mientras se cerraba el telón

(30 minutos después)

Nahliel ya estaba afuera del Devil May Cry con Corina en la parte de atrás de la moto-en cuanto tiempo llegaran por ti?-Pregunto Nahliel bajando de la moto vistiendo su atuendo de siempre ahora que corina le regreso su abrigo-Como en 2 minutos, pero antes de eso ven quiero darte algo-Dijo Corina jalándolo hacia el callejón de al lado-Y que me vas a dar?-Pregunta Nahliel en su mente diciendo "Espero que sea cerveza"- Cierra los ojos-Dijo ella con sus mejillas sonrojadas-Porque?-Pregunto el-SOLO HAZLO-Grito Corina-De acuerdo-Dijo Nahliel cerrando sus ojos para después sentir algo en sus labios abriendo sus ojos como platos vio a Corina besándolo y el no sabiendo que hacer en esa situacion simplemente se quedo inmóvil

Cuando Corina rompió el beso dijo- Adios Nahliel nos vemos luego-Dijo ella guiñándole un ojo mientras se iba a su limosina moviendo sus caderas seductoramente

-Que fue lo que paso?-Se pregunto a si mismo Nahliel caminando hacia el Devil May Cry

**Bueno ahí esta el tercer capitulo :3 porfavor dejen reviews es mi fuente de energía para seguir escribiendo esta historia, pero bueno ahora vayamos con las P.D**

**PD Quien esperaba que Nahliel supiera cantar opera?**

**PDD Creen que Corina y Nahliel harian bonita pareja?**

**PDDD Solo para aclarar algo si se preguntan como es que Nahliel fue tan estúpido para no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Corina pueden hecharle la culpa a Lady ella lo ha sobreprotegido toda la vida, si sabe seducir a chicas y todo eso pero cuando es alrevez…. No tiene ni la mas remota idea**

**Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo **


End file.
